


Navy Material

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2016 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q looks mighty fine in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navy Material

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take this to be my free space on the prompt table.  
> Prompt: Bond sees Q in a tailored suit for the first time.

“Oh and Bond?” M called as the agent’s hand was at the door to his office.

“Sir?”

“Now that you have returned from your mission I have another short task for you. Bodyguard duty.”

Bond internally sighed. Babysitting duty is what most of the double-ohs called it. But he turned back anyways.

“For whom?” he asked.

“Q.” Bond arched an eyebrow. “Yes, he is leaving the basement.”

“What for this time? Last time he specifically requested that I not accompany him to the conference he was attending.”

“This time he thought you may enjoy the gathering. He thought you may even run into some old friends.” The agent was more puzzled now. “Q designed something for the navy and he has not been able to refuse their insistence that he attend the end of the year banquet so that they may honor him and thank him.” Now the agent was grinning.

“And the boffin would rather remain in the basement, but he is going to be forced to mingle with the naval elite. Will I be in plain sight or…?”

“Plain sight. Actually he is allowed to bring a guest so he said you might feel most comfortable in your commander’s uniform. It is a naval function after all.”

[ ](http://imgur.com/2dJktIU)

Later that day, Bond was seen straightening his tie in the glass doors of Q-branch before strolling in to pick up the Quartermaster. Surprisingly, the man was not at his usual post in the front of the room. He looked around and one of the minions, seeing his confusion, spoke up.  

“He is in his office, sir. He should be out momentarily.” The agent nodded in thanks and leaned against the wall, simply watching. As it was close to seven, the branch was mostly subdued. The workers were packing up for the day and the night crew was getting settled in before they got down to work. There were no missions in critical stages, so it was a very quiet branch at the moment. Barely a minute passed before Q walked out of his office and Bond nearly did a double take.

Of course, the agent didn’t expect the young man to be wearing his usual cardigans to a naval banquet, but he was surprised by what he saw. Q in naval uniform. He looked smart in a blue suit with double breasted buttons. He had his hat held at his side and his shoes were sharply shined.

Bond noted the double cord on his cuffs that marked his Quartermaster as a Lieutenant in the reserve corps and the purple strip that denoted the engineering class. That at least wasn’t surprising. He also was unfazed by the pin that marked him as a coder. He guessed that was how Q got into the military in the first place. He wondered why the man had left.

Finishing his visual inspection, he looked up to meet Q’s smirk. “You didn’t think I was navy material did you?”

“I must admit I was not expecting it.”

“Information operations.” Bond nodded. That made sense. “Not long before I transferred to MI-6 but it was long enough to make connections.”

“It fits you well,” Bond complimented. “Shall we?” Together they walked out of Q-branch and Q decided to ignore his minions taking pictures of the pair of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to make art for this, I would love you forever.  
> [A wonderful tumblr user has made art!](http://spiritofcamelot.tumblr.com/tagged/navy+material)


End file.
